Classes
General Classes Daycare Worker Egg Trainer: '''By taking care of the Pokemon before it hatches, it trains all of its stats once upon hatching. '''Baby Wearing: '''Any Pokemon with a pouch, such as Chansey or Khangaskhan, may carry an egg with it as a held item. Each egg held in this way does not count against of your 6 Pokemon limit. '''Adoption: '''You may spend a kudo to declare you find an abandoned egg. The GM will either pick a Pokemon at random that it hatches into, or a special one that would be meaningful to the player. '''Legacy: '''If you breed a Pokemon, it inherits an additional move of your choice from one of its parents. '''Epigenetics: '''All of your Pokemon can pass one of their badge bonuses onto all of their offspring, which can then be given an additional badge bonus. Said offspring pass down all inherited badge bonuses plus one more bonus. No Pokemon may get the bonus from the same badge twice, however. The parent passing down badge bonuses must have all EV's at least 10 times the number of badge bonuses being passed down, so a parent passing down 4 badge bonuses must have all EV's at least 40. The trainer may also choose to pass down a nature or shiny coloration that either parent had on top of all that, but not both. '''Parental Instincts: '''You can spend a kudo to train two of your Pokemon's stats, provided you hatched that Pokemon from an egg. '''Trustworthy: '''When trading Pokemon, they do not lose all their FP. '''Pamper: '''You can give Pokemon haircuts or stylings that grant it 1 friendship point, plus another if you have empathy or artistry, and a total of 3 FP if you have both skills. This costs you $250 in supplies and can be done for other trainers' Pokemon. Scientist '''Pokeball Repair: '''After an encounter, you can fix 1d6 of the Pokeballs that were thrown. '''Satellite Uplink: '''Satellite uplinks are tricky to run and expensive, but you have one. Normally these are just used to send emails and calls, but by spending a $100 you can transfer an item or Pokemon from your PC to your person. Sending Pokemon is, as always, free. You can allow others to use your uplink. '''Signature Pokeball: '''You may spend kudos to devlelop specialized pokeballs. Usually these get 4 dice to capture a particular type of Pokemon that you decide. As an example, you might develop a gravity ball that gets 4 dice to capture any Pokemon with the abilities airborne, flying brick, or levitate that allow it to go over terrain. Building a specialized pokeball requires $500 in supplies. The kudo cost is equal to 1 plus the number of specialized Pokeball blueprints you have already developed. '''Modder: '''You can write a mod for Porygon. If you have the strongest version of Porygon the GM is including (Porygon, Porygon2, or Porygon-Z) then you can run your mod that improves its performance once per scene. Treat this like a mega evolution, except that you need no key stone or mega stone, and this doesn't count as your limit of only mega evolving one Pokemon per scene. It also does not require a kudo to activate, but you can only run one modded Pokemon per scene. '''Ride the Lightning: '''It is possible for humans to get turned into data like Pokemon, to be stored in Pokeballs or be transferred between Pokemon centers or enter a computer and examine the code as a digital entity. Most humans hate the sensation of doing so, but you've adapted and will put up with it. You never suffer discomfort or penalties for going digital. '''Digital Pirate: '''You may spend a Kudo to make a copy of a TM. If its power is less than your mind score, you can spend a second kudo to turn it into an HM. Smooth Criminal Smooth Criminals are the thieves and gangsters of the Pokemon world, stealing and selling Pokemon for power and profit. '''Black Market Connections: '''You can buy stolen goods at half price and also can always find a fence for anything you obtained illicitly. You can also sell Pokemon for $5 times the sum of their stats, ten times that for legendaries. You may buy Pokemon on the black market at whatever price the GM sees fit to list them at. '''Monologuing Is a Free Action: '''When ambushing a rival trainer, you may spout your motto and inspire dread. So long as all you do is deliver your motto, no one else, human or Pokemon, may take any actions. '''Stockholm Syndrome: '''When you steal another trainer's Pokemon, you can spend a kudo and it will accept you as its new trainer. '''Cheater: '''You may manage two Pokemon at the same time Type Specialists Many trainers choose to focus on a particular type and gain expertise in it. All type specialists have access to the following abilities, and there is a separate list that specific types have access to that others do not. Bug Dark Dragon '''Psuedodragon: '''Pokemon without the dragon typing but who are draconic enough still count as dragons for you. This includes Pokemon like Charizard, Sceptile, Gyarados, and Aerodactyl. They have STAB for dragon moves and get all the benefits of your other type-specialist features even though they lack the dragon typing. Electric Fairy Fighting Fire Flying Ghost '''Ofuda: '''You may make ofuda from $50 of supplies that are easily purchased from most general stores. By writing magical kanji on slips of paper, you bless them to become these ofuda. They are one-use only but as a held item will nullify the first status effect that would otherwise affect the bearer. You can also make spell tags for $500 that grant STAB to ghost moves as a held item. '''Curse: '''Any of your Pokemon may spend a friendship point to reroll an enemy's die, instead of their own. '''Evil Eye: '''You may spend a kudo at any time, as a free action, to cause any person or Pokemon to fail a task or miss an attack or in some other way fail due to sudden, inexplicable bad luck. Grass '''Berry Juicer: '''You can turn berries into juice. This costs $20 and the berry heals 1d60 HP in addition to whatever other effect it would have. '''Johnny Appleseed: '''You can plant berries in just about any wild location, given a bit of time. Each berry you plant grows a bush that produces 1d6 berries of whatever you planted if you return at a later date (at least a couple sessions). You're also able to pick berries from bushes without killing the bush. '''Bountiful Harvest: '''You can spend a kudo to double the amount of berries you get from all berry bushes around you. Ground Ice Normal Poison Psychic '''Supernatural Luck: '''When you spend a Kudo normally, not associated with any class ability, you have a 50/50 chance of getting it back. The same goes for when your Pokemon spends an FP to reroll a die. '''Third Eye: '''Your mysteries skill now functions as your ability to perceive supernatural energies, just like awareness works for the physical world. You can see ghost Pokemon without a Silph Scope. This feature changes your typing from normal to psychic. '''Telepathic Bond: '''You can spend a kudo to learn any psychic move that one of your Pokemon knows. Unlike a Pokemon, you do not have the 6 move limit. You can conceal the fact that you are using a psychic power if it is natural by burning out that move for the scene. Otherwise, it's too taxing for you to use the move and conceal your use at the same time, though perhaps you can explain away your hand motions, nosebleeds, etc... Rock Steel Water '''Fish: You have your own fishing rod and anytime the party fishes by net you automatically catch an extra Pokemon from the encounter table, not even needing to roll to see if the pokeball successfully catches the Pokemon. Additionally, add the move Fish to the learnable moves of any Pokemon of yours for whom it makes sense. Cut Bait: You can create bait at half cost. Old bait is free for you to create. The Big One: Every body of water has the "Big One," the monster that everyone wants to catch. You may spend a kudo to have a chance at getting it. While fishing with your rod, the GM will pick the best Pokemon on that body of water's encounter table and give you a chance to catch it at strong challenge rating, maxed if you have 4 or more badges, but it will also disobey. Such a creature will be the stuff of local legend, and will also be shiny. All such Pokemon that escape without being captured are considered to have the gargantuan ability when you tell the story later. Activating this feature costs and extra kudo for each Big One you have already captured, and you can't catch more than one Big One per body of water unless the GM says otherwise.